Звёздные войны: Дроиды
|era=Восход Империи |first aired=7 сентября 1985 |last aired=7 июня 1986 }} «Звёздные войны: Дроиды. Приключения R2-D2 и C-3PO» ( ) — анимационный телесериал, повествующий о приключениях знаменитого дуэта дроидов, R2-D2 и C-3PO. На протяжении всех серий дроиды сталкиваются с такими угрозами, как гангстеры, пираты, Боба Фетт, дроид-убийца IG-88 и агенты Галактической Империи. В ходе своих приключений дроиды часто оказывался в компании новых хозяев, а в итоге — в новых опасных и трудных ситуациях. Действие сериала происходит в 15 ДБЯ — между событиями, показанными в фильмах «Месть ситхов» и «Новая надежда». 13 эпизодов мультсериала выходили на телеканале ABC в рамках передачи Ewoks and Droids Adventure Hour с сентября по ноябрь 1985 года, а 7 июня 1986 года вышел связанный с ним полнометражный мультфильм The Great Heep. История создания thumb|left|240px|R2-D2 и C-3PO: целлулоидный лист Создатель «Звёздных войн» Джордж Лукас со времён обучения в Университете Южной Каролины увлекался анимацией и всегда хотел рассказать истории «Звёздных войн» в анимированной форме.Miller, Bob (1988). "Saturday Morning 'Star Wars'." Starlog Yearbook, Vol. 3. В 1978 году, во время производства телефильма «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск», режиссёр Дэвид Акомба показал Лукасу недавний мультфильм, сделанный анимационной компанией Nelvana. Это убедил Лукаса заключить с компанией договор на производство анимационных вставок для этого фильма. Лукас остался доволен работой Nelvana, и в 1984 году компания получила заказ на два анимационных сериала, «Звёздные войны: Дроиды» и «Звёздные войны: Эвоки». Тематика сериалов была выбрана так, чтобы заинтересовать юных зрителей; кроме того, вследствие того, что будущее франшизы в то время было неопределённым, в случае возобновления съёмок кинофильмов дроиды и эвоки были бы наиболее удобными персонажами с точки зрения избегания сюжетных конфликтов с историями фильмов. thumb|220px|Кадр анимации заставки Лукас, исполнявший роль исполнительного продюсера сериалов, надеялся также повысить стандарты качества мультфильмов, показывавшихся в США в субботу утром. Он хотел, чтобы анимация и озвучка были более качественными, чем в среднем по мультфильмам того времени.Bantha Tracks 29 ("Miki Herman Talks TV") Актёр Энтони Дэниелс, приглашённый в сериал «Дроиды» для озвучки C-3PO, был с ним в этом солидарен: «Я не хотел этого делать. Мне нужно было убедиться, что он станет лучшим. Я не новичок — я бы не стал в этом участвовать просто потому, что этим занялась Lucasfilm». thumb|left|230px|C-3PO, Манго Баобаб и Орен Йомм. Рабочий рисунок. Подготовка к производству сериала началась в мае 1984 года. Лукас встречался с продюсерами, режиссёрами и сценаристами, работавшими над идеями истории. Сценарии эпизодов были вдохновлены в том числе научно-фантастическими произведениями Жана Жиро, в частности, комиксами «Герметический гараж». Производственная команда пыталась убедить Лукаса привлечь других главных героев из Оригинальной трилогии, но тот настаивал, чтобы в центре сюжета сериала находились именно дроиды. Лукас излагал свои ключевые идеи для сериала, но повседневным производственным процессом не занимался: по мере производства эпизодов он лишь просматривал их рабочие версии. Прочитав сценарии, Дэниелс иногда переписывал диалоги, если чувствовал, что они не соответствуют характеру его персонажа. thumb|240px|Схема гоночного спидера Сериал создавался с учётом жёстких рамок стандартов вещания телеканала ABC, определявших то, что можно было показать или озвучить в эпизодах. Сценарист Пол Дини прокомментировал это в интервью 2004 года: «...мы имели дело с режимом телесети, которая просто хотел получить безопасную детскую программу. Каждый раз, когда мы пытались немного отойти от правил, они поднимали вокруг этого шум». Аниматоры мультсериала, как правило, специализировались на персонажах, локациях или технике. Работавшая над мультфильмом южнокорейская компания Hanho Heung-Up с трудом выдерживала требовавшийся темп, и в результате Клайв Смит на восемь месяцев был вынужден переехать в Южную Корею. thumb|left|251px|Концепт-арт мультфильмаСмит подсчитал, что каждая длившаяся в сумме около часа пара эпизодов «Дроидов» и «Эвоков» стоила примерно от 500 до 600 тысяч долларов, чтобы делать их одним из самых дорогих анимированных сериалов своего времени. Текст музыкальной темы вступительной заставки — "Снова в беде" — был написан Стюартом Коуплендом из группы The Police и Дереком Холтом и исполнен Коуплендом под музыку, написанную Патрицией Каллен, Дэвидом Грином и Дэвидом Шоу.Финальные титры сериала «Звёздные войны: Дроиды» Эфирный показ thumb|240px|Мэри Лу Реттон и R2-D2 Мультсериал «Дроиды» дебютировал на телеканале ABC 7 сентября 1985 года в рамках передачи «Час приключений эвоков и дроидов». За дней до премьеры ABC выпустил в эфир рекламный ролик под названием The ABC Saturday Sneak Peek and Fun Fit Test w/ Tony Danza, C-3PO and R2-D2, в котором олимпийская чемпионка гимнастика Мэри Лу Реттон учит гимнастике актёра Тони Данцу и дроидов.September 1985 ABC Saturday Sneak Peek and Fun Fit Test special promo После показа полного сезона из 13 эпизодов сериал «Дроиды» был завершён. Отчасти это было вызвано высокими производственными издержками, которые были вызваны требованием более высокого качества серий по сравнению с другими субботними мультсериалами. Тем не менее, в следующем годы в эфир вышел одночасовой мультфильм-спецвыпуск «Великий Хип», а сам сериал повторно показывался вместе со вторым сезоном «Эвоков». Начиная с 1994 года североамериканский телеканал Sci-Fi Channel показывал эпизоды сериалов «Дроиды» и «Эвоки» в рамках программ "Cartoon Quest" и "Animation Station". Связанная продукция [[Файл:DroidsStarlog.jpg|left|thumb|240px|Рекламная иллюстрация в журнале Starlog]] В 1985 году компания Kenner выпустила линейку игрушек, основанную на сериале. В неё вошли фигурки персонажей, модели кораблей и другие предметы. Издательства Random House и Dragon Books опубликовали несколько детских книг, основанных на различных эпизодах сериала. Во Франции были выпущены пластинка и кассета с музыкой из сериала. В 1986 году Star Comics, импринт компании Marvel Comics, опубликовал серию комиксов «Звёздные войны: Дроиды», события которых происходят между 10 и 6 ДБЯ, в отличие от мультсериала, описывающего события около 15 ДБЯ. Комикс выходил раз в два месяца в течение года; серия закончилась на выпуске №8. В 1994 и 1995 годах компания Dark Horse Comics также выпустила несколько мини-серий комиксов «Дроиды». thumb|240px|Набор кубиков (Испания) В 1988 году компания Binary Design, Ltd. создала видеоигру Star Wars: Droids, вышедшую для компьютеров ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC и Commodore 64. В Испании было выпущено большое количество связанной с мультсериалом продукции: издавались комиксы серии MyComyc, Уолтер Миллер выпустил серию из четырёх видеоигр, издавались карточная игра Droids\Ewoks, книги-раскладушки и другие товары. left|thumb|200px|Боба Фетт: фигурка и медаль (2015) После окончания работ над мультсериалом Nelvana отправила большинство рабочих материалов Lucasfilm, которая позже совместно с компанией Royal Animated Art распродавала эти материалы частным владельцам; некоторые из них позже были опубликованы в рамках [[Hyperspace: The Official Star Wars Fan Club|фан-клуба Hyperspace]]. В 2007 году компания Gentle Giant выпустила анимированный макет Бобы Фетта, основанный на его внешности в сериале. Из 1000 его экземпляров 700 были проданы на фестивале Celebration IV, а оставшиеся 300 — на Celebration Europe. В 2010 году сайт StarWars.com отпраздновал 25-летие сериалов «Дроиды» и «Эвоки», опубликовав серию статей о коллекционных товарах, выпущенных по каждой серии. В 2015 году Gentle Giant переиздал несколько 12-дюймовых фигурок из сериала «Дроиды». Список серий Творческая группа Библиография ) *''Bantha Tracks 30'' *''Bantha Tracks 31'' *''Bantha Tracks 35'' * * * * * * * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * * *''Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Cinema of George Lucas'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The Star Wars Poster Book'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Year by Year: A Visual Chronicle'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * }} * *Droids and Ewoks на Weebly.com *[http://web.archive.org/web/*/http://www.foxhome.com/animated/index.htm Fox Home Entertainment's Star Wars: Droids site] - at the Internet Archive *Droids Layouts and Posing - Original artwork by Brian Lemay, a crewmember of the show * * Категория:Звёздные войны: Дроиды